Trading (or collectively) Card Games (TCG) including, but are not limited to, Magic: The Gathering, Yu-Gi-Oh!, and Pokemon, offers owners of trading cards lasting gameplay experience as well as monetary appreciation due to the collectability nature of the trading cards. These games are played between individuals using physical cards of varied design and capability in accordance with pre-defined gameplay rules. While TCGs based on physical cards still attracted a mass following across multiple demographics with worldwide sale in excess of $2.1 billion, the gameplay experience based on physical cards is dated when compared to the newer genre of computer- or console-base games that deliver robust graphics animation, 3D effect and sound effect, and might be a hindrance in attracting a new generation of TCG players and collectors. Furthermore, the traditional physical card based game is not conducive to gameplay involving remote competitors nor can easily be broadcasted to an audience using eSports online streaming media platforms. Computer based TCG using virtual cards are also available, however these products (i) fail to deliver the satisfaction of owning, admiring, trading, and playing with physical cards, and (ii) potential value appreciation associated with the ownership of physical cards. This invention adds a new augmented reality based pizzazz to traditional trading cards games that allow (i) trading cards publishers to push for the continued growth of physical card sales; and (ii) customers to realize the appreciated collector value of these cards.
U.S. patent Ser. No. 08/544,306 to Garfield et al describes a method of gameplay using physical trading cards. Using this method, two or more competitors (the “Gamers”) compete using a selected number (or “hand”) of physical cards that encompass different types of cards denoting various creatures, objects, skills, or special power (the “Game Components”) that, when played correctly, can be used to neutralize the opponent's attacks or defenses based on established gameplay rules.
Augmented Reality goggles, headsets, or glasses (“AR goggles”), which can superimpose holographic images within its field of view (“FOV”) onto real objects as observed through a transparent lens of the goggles, are approaching commercial viability. When complemented by built-in or externally attached scanner/camera and hand gesture sensor, such goggles can become a desirable gaming device that completely preserve the tactile experience of playing classical TCG as taught by Garfield et al while providing the enhanced entertainment effect of modern, broadcast-able 3D animated video games. The value of physical trading cards used in classical TCGs are also preserved as they are continued being purchased and used in competition.
In the light of the above discussion, there appears to be a need for providing augmented reality and remote gameplay for traditional TCGs.